


Heart's Ugly Beast

by NicoDiAngeloLover7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Character Death, Curses, Dark Curses, Harry Potter ABCs of Death: A Halloween Fest, Horcruxes, Jealousy, M/M, MCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoDiAngeloLover7/pseuds/NicoDiAngeloLover7
Summary: Harry is in the middle of the 2nd Wizarding World starting again by Voldemort and he and his two best friends go on the quest to destroy Voldemort's horcruxes. So, it is natural that they are now all wanted by Voldemort and his Death Eaters. He just didn't expect the results that would come of this but he would have to learn to live with it.I don't own anything, all rights go to its rightful creators!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84
Collections: Harry Potter ABCs of Death: A Halloween Fest





	Heart's Ugly Beast

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the ABCs of Death - Halloween fest. The prompt letter I received for this one was: J. The word prompt: Jealousy. 
> 
> I did have a bit of fun writing this one, so hope you enjoy it!
> 
> ~NicoDiAngeloLover7

**Heart’s Ugly Beast**

Being on the hunt for Horcruxes in these living conditions hadn’t been what Harry had been originally expecting. But it was hard to have much of an expectation when you were currently on the run. Not only did he have Voldemort and Death Eaters after him, but the rest of the Ministry as well. Especially after the break-in they did at the Ministry. But that also made the safety of going back to Grimmauld Place impossible. Soon as it had been compromised, Hermione had chosen their next destination. A series of woods that Harry had never been to before, but apparently Hermione had. But that really wasn’t too surprising, since the Dursleys had never really taken him anywhere. They definitely would never take him on a camping trip.

So, despite everything that was going on, he tried to keep a level head. They were still alive, which was something. They could have easily died when they infiltrated the Ministry of Magic. There had been injuries of course, perhaps even caused the death of a few as well. He knew they at least caused the death of Umbridge, but he really wasn’t all that sad about that. It was very possible that a few Dementors swarmed over her, as they tried with them. There was no way that they wouldn’t try to suck her soul out.

So, when Harry heard about her death on that damn radio that Ron liked to listen to, he was not surprised. Hermione had not been really sure on what to think. He knew that she had never been a fan of her, especially what they had to put up with her in their fifth year. He honestly doubted that anyone really felt sorry about her unfortunate… demise…

And there had been some pretty bad curses thrown all around the Ministry that day. Even some from Ministry officials that hit some of their own coworkers. And Harry knew that it would leave more than just a simple mark. He just hoped that none of his friends would suffer for this decision or had been caught in the misfire. But as far as he knew, the only witches and wizards that had been hurt were the ones against him. And considering that they had been killing curses thrown, that was fewer enemies against him. Maybe it was bad to think that way, but he was in the middle of a war after all. That didn’t stop Harry from casting Sectumsempra at Yaxley when he had grabbed hold of them.

Harry had even tried to convince Hermione that it was still safe back at Grimmauld. But in the end, he gave up knowing that she would never believe him. Though he didn’t feel he could blame her, they didn’t really know if Grimmauld was safe. He could be dead before anyone could get to him. Or someone may have been there to heal him, and he survived, he honestly doubted that option. But that didn’t mean it couldn’t happen. After all, Snape would know the handiwork of his own curse and knew the counter curse to heal someone from such a curse. So, it wasn’t like there wasn’t a Death Eater out there that didn’t know the counter curse. But he doubted that Snape would have told another Death Eater what the healing counter was.

But that apparently wasn’t enough to stop the arguing amongst themselves.

Harry wanted to say it was because of the Horcrux that hung around their necks different times of the day and night. Not wanting to risk it falling into another’s hands until it was destroyed. But at the moment, they didn’t know of anything that could destroy it. Well… that wasn’t true. They knew of something that would destroy them.

Something that Hermione brought up one evening. The sword of Godric Gryffindor, it had absorbed basilisk venom. One of the few things powerful enough to destroy a dark object like a horcrux. That prompted the fatal fight between the three of them.

Apparently, something they said had prompted Ron’s outburst. Claiming that they finally recalled that Ron was still there, still wearing the horcrux around his neck. Ranting that Harry and Hermione should just carry on without him, that he was probably just spoiling their fun.

Harry knew that something was bugging Ron, but he hadn’t been sure on what. Then the redhead exploded, in anger or jealousy, he didn’t know.

But he found out what it was that made Ron explode soon after. He didn’t know how Ron and Hermione figured that he would hold all of the answers. Answers that Dumbledore didn’t even know. How could he compare to that? And the fact that Dumbledore was currently buried in the ground since the end of his sixth year.

That made Harry furious and knew that his words were probably not the kindest. Yelling at him that he should have known what he signed up for. They were hunting for Horcruxes for Merlin’s sake. The very objects that would help them end this war. This was not supposed to be easy, but apparently Ron thought the opposite.

Hermione didn’t quite hold the same exact opinion, just wishing that she had more to go on. But she also knew that none of that was Harry’s fault.

But what had struck the final note was Ron’s last outburst and it was about that damn radio. The same radio that Harry also listened in on. Afraid of what names may be released day after day. Especially a certain male redhead that he hadn’t seen since the wedding for Bill and Fleur.

“You don’t think I am not worried too! That I don’t have that on my mind every second of every day! You aren’t the only one that is terrified of who they may hear!” Harry spat.

It didn’t escape his notice that Ron probably didn’t care about a certain brother of his. He never had in all the years that he had been friends with Ron. Always seeing him more as a nuisance than the sibling that tried to protect him over the years. And Ron hadn’t been the only one that probably saw that as well, several of his siblings did as well. Though he wasn’t sure about Bill or Charlie, he didn’t really know them all that well.

Then were the fatal words that truly broke their friendship. It had already been fragile during his fourth year at Hogwarts.

_Your parents are dead._

Harry didn’t care on what he screamed at Ron. Because that was something he could have expected to hear from his enemies and people that didn’t like him. Not from someone he had considered as his best mate. But his final words had been…

“GO! Get out and run home to your mummy and tell her how much you hated it here! You don’t have to deal with me ever again!”

Harry watched as Ron stormed out, but not before tossing the Horcrux at Harry’s head. It was due to his Seeker reflexes that he caught it. Though he felt glad that Hermione refused to abandon him and go with Ron. But Harry rushed towards Hermione as she collapsed to the floor, starting to cry.

He knew that she hadn’t wanted Ron to leave, but she refused to do the same herself. It was nice to know that he at least had one true friend. Though he couldn’t help but miss another redhead that was not allowed to even associate with him. And wished that maybe he had come with them instead, then maybe he wouldn’t be worried about his safety if he had.

But he had understood why Percy had decided to do this. He could literally see the Gryffindor showing in him. And for once he had someone that believed in him and it worked both ways. Though he hated on what this would put Mrs. and Mr. Weasley through. Even if Percy’s siblings didn’t care about him that much, his mother and father did. So, he knew that this would hurt them, it already did hurt them. But Percy had been firm and saying that this was the only way. So, Harry had been behind him every step of the way. It was the least he could do to support his boyfriend, especially in the time of war. He just hoped that they all would survive this.

* * *

There had been constant worry on how Ron was doing since he had left the two of them. Harry had taken up what had been Ron’s habit of listening to the radio. Though Hermione hadn’t said a word about it. Though there had been several occasions where he tried to comfort Hermione, knowing that she was taking this hard. And Harry couldn’t allow her to think she would be suffering alone. Though he knew that his and Ron’s friendship would never be the same again.

But Hermione’s sobs would turn for the worse one fatal night.

Harry had been listening to the radio, just like he had been doing every night. That was when he heard the name he didn’t want to hear. Ronald Weasley had been reported dead.

Harry cradled Hermione in his arms as she shook with uncontrolled sobs. He tried to keep his arms around her tight as she fell asleep in his arms. Ron had been her friend, just as much as he was his. His mind was in a shock when he first heard his name. He couldn’t believe it; he wasn’t sure if he was even able to believe it. There was a rumor that he had been caught by Snatchers, the same wizards and witches that had been after them.

Now it felt like Ron’s death was his fault. He had stormed out because he had been jealous of him and Hermione. Which at the time, Harry found stupid because there was nothing to be jealous about. He didn’t have any romantic interest in Hermione, he never had. He was more interested in blokes than witches. Though he wasn’t sure if Hermione even knew that about him, probably… She always had this intuition about knowing about something before he did. If she did, he was thankful for her not saying anything until he was ready to do so himself.

But apparently, he had this stewing in his mind for too long because Hermione then broke the silence.

“What’s bothering you?” Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, “nothing…” Trying to brush away the question, he didn’t want to be responsible for her starting to cry again. He already felt horrible that it was his fault that Ron was probably dead, that he had practically shouted him out of the tent.

“Don’t even try that with me, Harry Potter,” she glared at him.

Harry sighed before taking a seat beside her.

“Is it my fault that Ron is dead…” his voice was quiet.

Hermione was taken back, “of course not. Why would you think that?”

“We both know he has always had his moments of being jealous of me. And I know he always had a thing for you and probably saw that I was interfering with that.”

Hermione had a faint smile on her lips, “well… he has had jealousy issues. But don’t you dare think that was your fault. As much as I hate to admit it, it was his decision to leave. Though I wish he hadn’t, because maybe he would still be here. Did you honestly think that I thought the same for him?”

Harry looked embarrassed at that, “well… maybe…” He had expected her to start crying when he mentioned that. But she had looked amused. But until she had said that, he understood why.

Hermione’s eyes looked a little teary, “I may not have liked him in that way. But that doesn’t mean that I didn’t value him as a friend. Though we have had our fights in the past, but I would never wish death on him. I don’t even know what to say to his family… Though I never understood his jealousy, it wasn’t like you would have saw me that way anyways.”

Harry placed a comforting arm around her, “I don’t either…” Then he realized what Hermione said and his face went red. “Wait… what—”

Hermione didn’t let a tear fall before snorting, “it wasn’t like you were the most secretive about it. Percy was better at hiding it than you were.”

Harry was embarrassed at that, “umm… does anyone else know?”

Hermione had a soft smile, “unless you know a certain Gryffindor as much as I do. No, they wouldn’t notice. I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes. So, it never was Ginny, huh?”

Harry laughed at that before shaking his head, “pretty sure my heart was taken by another redhead before I would have even thought of her.”

Hermione nodded, “I had wondered why you looked so uncomfortable when I had mentioned her name that day. But now I understand, though I probably don’t know Percy as well as you do.”

“His family underestimates him…” Harry mumbled.

Hermione nodded; she could understand that. There were some ways she could understand the older redhead. He had always valued his studies, though she was positive that he had different motives for doing so. But she supposed it was different when you were being compared to your older siblings, it must have been hard to know that you were just a copy of them.

* * *

It was a hard thing to cope with knowing that Ron would never return back to them. That after leaving the pair of them, that he would never try to come back. He literally couldn’t make his way back to them. It was so hard to come into terms with. It was one thing to know that their friendship was over, but it was another to know it was officially over by his death. There was no way for either of them to apologize for their behavior towards each other.

Hermione still had a hard time grasping it, but slowly the tears stopped falling. That didn’t stop her from trying to find the information they needed. Even if it sometimes put the pair of them in danger. One of them had been the encounter in Godric’s Hollow, but at least Nagini was dead now. Hermione had instantly recognized what snake had morphed from Baggshot. She had shot a severing hex at the snake and watched as the head was cut off. To her surprised it vanished in black smoke, which made her to believe that maybe they destroyed a horcrux without realizing it. So, maybe falling into that trap had done some good. But they were sill nowhere to finding where the sword was.

But it did eventually lead the two of them back to Hogwarts. They had already escaped the danger from Malfoy Manor with Dean, Griphook, and Luna in tow. There had been hesitation on where they should go, but Harry had made up his mind. Bill and Charlie had always said if they needed a place, they could always go to them.

Every time before, Harry refused to think of that option, not wanting to put more of the people he considered family in danger. But now, he probably needed to accept help from someone. So, he chose the safehouse that Bill and Fleur were staying at. They had already given him the address months ago, or was that closer to a year?

He didn’t regret making that decision, though he could have lived without needing to break into Gringotts just to get hold of another horcrux. He just hoped that the Goblins wouldn’t hold it against them, since this was a necessity. Though technically maybe it wasn’t really stealing into a Gringotts vault since the title of Black had gone to him after his godfather died. But you never knew with goblins.

Even after they did the sort of break-in, he knew enough from Voldemort’s mind that the next one would be at Hogwarts. Plus, it wasn’t like they ever got their hands on the Sword of Gryffindor. So, they needed some type of weapon to destroy this horcruxes with. And again, Harry was amazed at Hermione’s brain that she had recalled that there were several basilisk fangs in the Chamber of Secrets. Even without the sword, they had a way to destroy the two horcruxes that they had. And hopefully they would have a third soon.

Which would lead Harry to knowing it was actually the Diadem of Ravenclaw that he was searching for. So, he and Hermione took the trip together to the Chamber of Secrets to destroy each individual horcrux. There was only one left and they had no idea what it was. Though they had a laugh about being soaked by water before Hermione cast a heating charm. It was so nice to not be soaked in his own clothes.

After that, they had decided to meet back in the Room of Requirement. Both of them knew that a major battle was about to start, and they needed everyone to be prepared for what was about to happen.

But when Harry walked back into that room, he did not expect the face that would greet him. Hands grasped at his hips before being spun around in a circle. He loved when he felt a pair of familiar lips meet his own. When he opened his eyes, he looked into a pair of bright blue eyes behind glasses and bright red hair.

“Miss me?” Percy teased.

Harry leaned forward and kissed him again, “does that answer your question?”

They were met with silence, until another redhead stepped forward.

“So, Perce, was that all for show?” Fred asked.

“I never meant a word, any of it,” Percy reconfirmed.

Fred took another step forward and brought his older brother into a tight hug. His twin, George then gave Percy a hug as well.

“That’s it?” Percy asked, surprised.

Fred and George shrugged, “if we know Harry, you did this for him. Knowing that it would help protect him. Why would we be mad for protecting your own family? And you’re here now, even if we had been mad at you, we wouldn’t be now.”

Percy nodded, brushing a stray tear from his eye. Whatever he had been expecting, this was not it.

“They are still family, never forget that,” Harry whispered.

“We still want the story,” Fred grinned.

Percy snorted, “maybe when we are not all about to go into a battle for our lives.”

“I think we can live with that, how about you Georgie?” Fred asked.

George nodded, “someone has got to be the protective brother.”

Molly Weasley started tearing up before dragging her son into a hug, “my boy…”

Harry hid a smile at Percy’s disgruntled expression, though he could see a grin starting to shine through. He knew that Percy had missed his family, despite the amount of times that Percy acted a bit annoyed.

Soon as Mrs. Weasley finished with her death hug, Percy grabbed his father into a hug. He whispered sorry as his dad combed a hand through his hair.

“I couldn’t be prouder of you,” Mr. Weasley said.

“Thanks dad,” Percy replied, trying not to get choked up.

“Ready to join the battle, Perce?” Fred brought up.

Percy gave a grin, “may as well give them my regards.”

That was when Percy looked over to Harry, “got everything you needed to do?”

The smaller Gryffindor nodded, “all but one, but I can’t think of anyone else that I rather have my back.”

Percy dragged Harry in for another long kiss, “for good luck.”

Harry gave him a bright grin as they left the Room of Requirement. Though he was confused when Percy led him down an abandoned corridor.

“Percy?”

“Something is bothering you,” Percy stated.

Harry felt his heart sank, trust that Percy would be able to read him so easily.

“I’m fine…”

“Harry…”

The small Gryffindor buried his face into his hands and groaned.

Percy cast him a concerned look but waited till he could look back at him.

“Can’t this wait till after?” Harry practically begged.

Percy shook his head, “its distracting you. Which could easily get you killed, and I am not risking that, ever! I already thought I lost you once, I am not going through that again.”

Harry took a deep breath, his voice was shaking, “did you hear about Ron?”

Percy looked pained at the reminder, “yes… I have…” He then looked alarmed.

“Harry… you aren’t to blame for that,” Percy carded his fingers through his hair.

“Yes, I am… He left because he was jealous of me and Hermione,” Harry felt a tear fall.

Percy brought Harry in for a hug, feeling the smaller boy clutch at him. He let the few sobs escape before drawing back so that Harry could look at him.

“Listen to me very closely. You did not do anything. Ron does things of his own accord and nothing can change his mind once it is set. You did not kill him, the Snatchers did. So, do not let his death rest on your conscious when you don’t need it to be there. It is the Snatchers’ fault and their fault alone. I know that you did all that you could, and I am so proud of you. Not many could do what you’re doing, and I will always stand by your side, no matter what. You’ve done the same for me for years, it’s about time I returned the favor.”

Harry nodded before seeking his lips. He couldn’t help but feel relief that Percy didn’t blame him. But maybe he did have a point. If he could have stopped Ron from leaving that day, he would have, but like Percy said… It probably wouldn’t have made a difference, if Ron did want to leave, he would have and there would be no convincing him otherwise.

“Do you really believe that?” Harry couldn’t help but ask.

“I do. Ron can be very stubborn when he wants to be. You know that as well. But it could have been any of you that could have been killed by Snatchers. Do I want revenge for them killing my baby brother? Yes, I do. But I am going to channel that to these Death Eaters and everyone that isn’t on our side. So, today I will be fighting for you and my family,” Percy said with conviction.

It was obvious that Percy knew that Harry didn’t believe his words. But it would just take some time. One did not get over the death of someone you knew and were friends with for seven years. Though he didn’t show it, Percy was hurting by the death of his baby brother. He and his brothers were supposed to protect him. And now it was too late for that.

But for now, they had a war to win.


End file.
